


Accused

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-31
Updated: 2004-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Accused

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Accused by KarenK

_Accused_

By KarenK 

A _Stargate SG-1_ fanfic 

* * *

Captain Karen Mitchell stepped over to her locker, intent on getting dressed before the lady's locker room became the men's. The door opened and in walked Colonel Jack O'Neill, head of SG-1. He was a fine figure of a man at fifty-three years of age and he was still in great shape without an ounce of fat on his frame. He was the kind of guy that romance novelist loved as their heroes. Good-looking, cocky and yet with a past that made women's hearts melt and feel a need to protect and take care of him. 'Sir, I believe this is still the women's locker room,' Karen told him. 

'Is it?' he asked, giving her his trademark cocky grin, but something felt wrong. It was almost as if he wasn't quite who he seemed to be. He came close to her and she could feel his breath on her skin. 

'Sir, if you'll excuse me,' she said as she tried to go around him. He took her arm tightly. 'Sir, I'm afraid I have to....' Karen began. 

'You're a beautiful woman, Captain,' Jack murmured huskily. 

'Red light, sir,' she exclaimed, not that she hadn't had thoughts that drifted in this direction but regulations were regulations. As a Marine, she took regulations seriously. 

'So beautiful,' he said as he stroked a hand down the side of her face and she felt distinctly underdressed in nothing but a towel. 

'Colonel, I have to insist....' she began and he slammed her back into the lockers knocking the wind out of her. Karen gasped as she tried to get air into her lungs. O'Neill began nuzzling her neck and worked his way down her breasts. 'Sir?!' She found herself at a loss as to what to do. 

Karen had known Jack for years and they'd been through a lot together, otherwise her natural response would have been a knee to the groin. 'Jack?' she said and he struck her hard across the face, stunning her. Karen landed hard on the floor between the lockers and a bench and shook her head to clear it as she tested her lip gently with her tongue. Definitely split but she didn't get much more time to check for injury when her towel was torn away. She turned trying to cover herself as O'Neill approached her with a glint in his eye that told her friend or no she'd have to fight. He grabbed her by the hair and she clutched at him trying to find purchase for a counterattack when something struck her and her whole body convulsed. Blackness edged her vision and consumed it until she passed out. 

Major Samantha Carter entered the locker room only to see Doctor Daniel Jackson bending over something by one of the lockers. She came closer and gasped as she saw Captain Karen Mitchell apparently beaten and naked lying on the floor. 

'She's got a pulse Sam, but we'd better get her to the infirmary,' he said as he took off his jacket and wrapped it gently around the young woman. Sam nodded and headed over to the phone to call Doctor Janet Fraiser, the head of the infirmary, to alert her to the emergency. She turned back in time to see Daniel pocket something and then lift Mitchell gently into his arms. He carried her from the locker room as Carter informed the Airman she was leaving to guard the locker room that he wasn't to let anyone in until the investigation team arrived. 

Daniel arrived at the infirmary and obeyed Fraiser when she told him to place Mitchell on the bed. He stepped back to allow her and her team to work. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small bracelet that he'd found clutched in her hand. He recognized the bracelet as the one he'd seen O'Neill wearing the first day he'd met him. Daniel clutched it tightly in his hand, then put it back in his pocket as he headed out to Jack's quarters. He entered without knocking and the door slammed into the wall behind it. 

O'Neill leapt from his bed looking ready to do battle and relaxed once he saw who it was. 'Danny, don't do that to an old man like me,' he exclaimed releasing the breath he'd been holding. 

'I want you to tell me you didn't do it,' he said as rage, pain and fear battled in his eyes. 

'Do what?' asked Jack confused and worried. 

Daniel looked at him and noticed that he'd just gotten out of the shower. He wore only a pair of pants unbuttoned at the waist. He was barefoot and his hair was plastered to his head. 'Jack, don't mess with me....' he trailed off as his stomach did a flip. The idea that his best friend, a man who he thought of as a part of himself doing something so....terrible. He couldn't comprehend it. 

'Daniel answer me one thing? What the hell are you talking about?' Jack asked with a trace of anger. 

'Captain Mitchell is in sickbay.' 

'Is she all right?' Jack asked plopping down on his bed and yanking on his boots as he hurried to finish dressing. 

'She was raped, Jack.' 

Jack stopped dressing and froze for a few minutes before he looked up and met Daniel's gaze. 'Raped?! Where is the bastard?!' he asked enraged as Daniel had ever seen him. 

'That's what I want to know,' Daniel said and held out the bracelet to Jack. 

'My bracelet, where'd you find it?' he asked and was surprised when Daniel yanked his hand out of Jack's reach. 

'I found this in her hand as if she tore it from her attacker.' 

The implication hung in the air between them. 'Let me get this straight, you think I'm the one who raped her?!' Jack asked, shocked. 

'Jack I don't want to believe it but the evidence....' he trailed off. 

'Come with me.' He grabbed Daniel by the shirt collar and dragged him along with him. They entered the sickbay in time to hear Doctor Fraiser confirm Daniel's suspicion that Mitchell was raped. 'General I have some evidence for you. Well Daniel?' Jack asked and Daniel took the bracelet out of his pocket and handed it over to the General. 

'Colonel, this is yours?' he said confused. 

'Daniel found it clutched in Mitchell's hand when he found her. Sir, all I can say is the last time I saw it I was getting ready to go to bed in my quarters at 0700,' Jack explained. 

'Captain Mitchell was attacked at 0730, Colonel,' said Fraiser. 

'It's easy enough to prove since security cameras cover the whole base,' said Jonas. 

'Right, so it would have caught the attacker when he assaulted the Captain.' said Daniel surprised he hadn't thought of it himself. They headed out to the security office and the Airman on duty cued up the tape. 

'See, I was sleeping,' Jack said. 

'Jack,' Daniel said and he turned back to the monitor to see himself rise from the bed and head out of the room. 

'Cue up the locker room,' said the General and as the Airman did Daniel felt the knot in his stomach tightening. He watched as Jack entered the locker room and then began to attack Karen Mitchell. He slammed his hand down cutting off the tape as he fought nausea that threatened to erupt. 

Daniel turned and looked at Jack who looked as if he'd been hit broadside. He slowly sank into the chair behind him. 'I have absolutely no memory of that....that....' Jack couldn't bring himself to say anything further. He lowered his face into his hands and rubbed his eyes as if trying to rid himself of what he'd just saw. 

'Airman, place Colonel O'Neill under arrest for rape,' said General Hammond. 

'Sir?!' asked the shocked Airman. 

'Arrest him, Airman.' 

'Yes sir.' The Airman stood and came over to Jack. 'Sorry, sir,' he said quietly as Jack rose and the Airman handcuffed him. 

'Take him to the infirmary to be examined and then place him in the brig,' the General ordered. The Airman led Jack out of the security room and Daniel tried to suck in air that he seemed to need so desperately all of a sudden. 

'Daniel, it'll be all right,' said Sam as she rubbed his shoulders in an attempt to help soothe him. They headed to the infirmary in hopes of finding that Janet Fraiser had found something that would explain Jack's behavior. They waited until Janet came out from behind the screen. 

'I've examined him and as before he's perfectly healthy. It appears that he's Jack O'Neill with no drugs or symbiot controlling him but until I get back the blood tests and so I won't be able to tell you without a doubt,' she told them. 

'I want to talk to him,' said Daniel and he headed back to the cubicle to find Jack missing and his guard unconscious. Janet tended to the Airman while Daniel headed to Mitchell's cubicle. He found Jack standing over her with a hand on her stomach. He could have sworn he'd seen a glow coming from Jack's hand but Jack drew his hand away and looked at Daniel with a look that seemed as if Jack didn't recognize him. Jack's eyes blinked as if he was waking from a deep sleep. 

'Jack?' asked Daniel. 

'How'd....how'd I get here?' he asked in a confused tone as Janet and the Airman came around the curtain. 

'Colonel?' asked the Airman as he approached Jack. He handcuffed O'Neill and drew him away from the bed. Jack hesitated for a moment and then went along with the Airman. 

'Wait,' Daniel called and they stopped, Jack shook his head. 'A moment ago Jack looked up at me as if he didn't recognize me,' Daniel said. 

'It would be better to keep him here for observation,' Janet suggested. 

'The Colonel has already....' began the Airman. 

'I can keep him restrained,' Janet answered. 

'Keep an eye on him doctor,' said the General before he turned and left. 

'Well, Colonel, it looks as if you're my patient for the time being.' 

'How's Mitchell?' he asked. 

'She's in a coma. I don't know why or how but I have no idea when or if she'll awaken,' Janet explained. 

'Doctor?' a nurse said as she hurried in and handed Fraiser a file as the Airman helped an orderly tie Jack down to the bed. 

'What is it?' Jack asked concerned, 

'Mitchell's blood test are back and she has protein's in her blood.' 

'Proteins?' asked Sam. 

'They only appear in a human female whose pregnant, Sam,' 

'Are you saying that Mitchell is pregnant?' Sam asked stunned. 'I examined her two days ago when she returned and she wasn't pregnant so it's a result of the rape.' 

'Can the baby be aborted?' the Airman asked. 

'Only with the consent of the parents or a next of kin. I can't legally abort the baby unless the father, Mitchell, or one of her family members after being fully informed consents to it.' She met Jack's eyes and saw what he couldn't put into words. Jack loved the idea of being a father but the route that this second chance at being a father had taken left him with feelings he couldn't explain to himself let alone others. 

'Can you do a DNA test to prove paternity?' he asked quietly. 

'It's too early, we'd have to wait at least a month and then there is the worry that it may cause the fetus to abort. Until she awakens....' The monitors went wild and Janet raced towards her bed followed by the nurse. 

'What's going on?! Damn it what's happening?!' Jack bellowed as he struggled to get loose of the restraints. 

'Take it easy Jack,' Daniel said. 

'Go to hell Jackson!' he snarled as he struggled harder to get loose. 

A nurse came towards him with a needle. 'No!' he yelled as Jonas and Daniel held him down allowing the nurse to administer the sedative. Sam drew a hand along Jack's arm trying to comfort him as his struggles got weaker and weaker. 

'He's out,' said the nurse after checking his pupils. 'He'll sleep for a couple of hours,' she explained before leaving. Janet came over to him and he noticed that she wore a confused frown. 

'What is it?' Daniel asked. 

'The fetus is growing much faster than it should. Two days ago she wasn't even pregnant and now she's almost three months along. Something is speeding up gestation and if we can't find a way to either slow it or stop it, it'll literally rip her apart from the inside out,' said Janet. 

Daniel's face lost color. 'Is it possible that you may lose Mitchell?' 

'It's more then a possibility Daniel,' she said before heading off. Daniel turned to look over at the young woman a few beds away. Mitchell was so petite at just under five-foot-five it was hard to take her seriously but once you got a look at her eyes and the force of her personality blew you away you forgot all about her size. He'd never met a more self sufficient, self-assured woman in his life. 

When she was awake her eyes glowed with intelligence and an attitude a lot like Jack's. She believed she was a giant and she made you believe it as well. Karen Mitchell feared nothing or at least nothing that Daniel had yet to find out. He went to her bed and gently stroked the hair from her face and away from the oxygen tubes. He'd never seen her look more fragile. How can a person you always knew to be a fiery, energetic whirlwind be so vulnerable? Somehow it made things worse; she looked so innocent and that made what appeared to be Jack's alleged crime all the worse. Now, not only did Daniel have to deal with being torn between two good friends but there was an innocent child involved. The bruises on her face had quickly changed colors, a sickening greenish purple color. Daniel rubbed his eyes and turned his neck trying to ease the tense muscles. 

'Sir, I don't believe Colonel O'Neill would do such a thing and the baby's growth should be evidence of that,' said Janet Fraiser passionately. 

'What we believe or don't has nothing to do with this doctor. I can't just destroy that tape and forget it ever happened. Captain Mitchell, if not her family, will demand an explanation if she dies. If you can find something in the Colonel that would explain his behavior then I might have something to fight with,' suggested General Hammond. 

'That's the problem, the Colonel's test have come back and other than signs of heightened tension, which is normal in his present situation, he comes back clean and perfectly normal...or at least as normal as Jack's ever been.' 

'Damn, I was hoping you would be able to find something,' George Hammond said as he clenched his hands into fists. 

  
'Jack, we're in trouble,' said Daniel as he pulled up a chair and sat down next to O'Neill's bed. He placed a hand on Jack's arm and was praying that Jack could hear him wherever he was. Suddenly, something hit Daniel and his body convulsed before sliding down into the chair. A moment later his eyes opened and he straightened up in the chair. A smile crossed his face that was decidedly un-Daniel like. 'Sorry Jack, but survival of the fittest and all that,' he said. 

'Daniel?' asked Sam as she entered the alcove. 'Did you say something?' 

'I was talking to Jack hoping to find a way to find the answers to this mess.' 

'Anything yet?' 

'No not a thing,' he responded with a shrug. 'I've got absolutely nothing as well. Damn this is frustrating!' Sam said angrily. 

'Yeah I know how you feel,' he said as he made his way over to the table next to Jack's bed. 

He palmed a needle and walked over to Sam with a smile, 'Well one good thing came out of it,' Daniel said. 

'Oh yeah what?' she asked. 

'He's not cracking really bad jokes.' 

Sam laughed. 'That felt good. It was almost as if I'd forgotten how to do it because I haven't done it in so long, yet I laughed only yesterday. My god was it yesterday?' Sam said surprised. Daniel struck before she realized what he'd intended and she felt the needle plunge into her neck. 'What?!' she exclaimed and turned to look at him stunned. Sam started forward but the sedative took affect and slumped forward into his arms. 

'Sorry Major, but one must do what one has to to succeed.' He lifted Sam into a bed and covered her with the blanket. Daniel headed over towards Mitchell's bed and slowly began to take her off the machines. 

He wrapped a blanket around her and lifted her small body into his arms. He placed her onto a gurney before heading towards the door of the infirmary. 'Airman?' he called and the young man stepped over to him from where he'd taken up a position to stay out of the medical personnel way yet still keep an eye on his prisoner. 

'Yes, Doctor Jackson?' he asked. 

Daniel struck quickly with another needle he'd gotten from the tray. The Airman slumped forward as the sedative quickly took affect. Daniel dragged the Airman into the infirmary and dumped him beside a bed. He took the Airman's weapon and, taking the gurney, headed towards the gateroom. Luckily this early in the morning not many people were about and not many would question a member of SG-1. He pulled up outside the gateroom and drew the gurney into the corner of the room. 

Daniel headed towards the control room and stopped when he saw Sergeant Davis. He slowly walked up behind the man who was intent on what was on the monitor before him. He didn't notice anything until Daniel was reflected in the monitor and the Sergeant couldn't stop the gun from coming down on his head. Davis slumped forward bleeding from a cut on the back of his head. Daniel quickly placed in the gate coordinates and began the countdown before quickly hurrying to the gateroom. He quickly undid the straps and lifted Mitchell into his arms before heading over to the ramp. Just then the Stargate exploded outward and he started up the ramp. 

'Doctor Jackson what are you doing?' asked Major Davis. He ordered the technician to cut off the wormhole as Sergeant Siler entered the room with other guards. 

'Halt, Doctor Jackson,' Siler commanded and Daniel turned to look at him grinning eerily at him before turning back towards the gate. 'Stop!' he demanded and when Daniel failed to respond but continued walking, Siler fired at him. Daniel jerked forward as the bullet struck him and fell to the floor as Fraiser and her team rushed into the gateroom. Sergeant Siler checked on Mitchell while Major Davis checked Daniel. Suddenly Daniel surged up with one of the wires in his hand and Major Davis convulsed collapsing to the floor. An Airman fired at Daniel and he slumped to the ramp rolling down it to the floor. Fraiser rushed over to Daniel and checked him over before she began treating his injuries. 

'Doctor be careful,' warned Siler as he motioned to the Airman to tend to Mitchell. 

'I gather I'm to assume Daniel did this?' She swept her hand across the unconscious bodies of Mitchell and Davis. 

'Doctor, the Major has been electrocuted but it was a mild shock. He should be fine once he regains consciousness,' said Doctor Krasny. Orderlies took Mitchell and Davis to the infirmary as Krasny joined Fraiser to help with Daniel's wounds. They got him on a gurney and headed to the infirmary. 

'I want you to take out the bullets and then make sure Doctor Jackson joins Colonel O'Neill,' Janet told the young doctor. 'Also make sure Sharise comes to help me with Mitchell, I want to make sure the baby is all right.' 

'Yes ma'am,' he responded before heading off with the gurney once they reached the infirmary. Janet headed over to Mitchell's bed and was soon joined by a young blonde nurse. 

'Doctor, I've gotten the amnio ready,' Sharise said and Janet nodded as she took the wand from the nurse. Sharise squirted the gel on Mitchell's stomach and Janet moved the wand slowly over it. 'She's already looking like she's in her second trimester,' said Sharise stunned. 

'Closer to her third,' Janet murmured. 'Well hello there little fella.' 

'Yep, he appears to have all the correct equipment in the right place,' Sharise said. 

A groan brought their attention back to Mitchell. 'Captain? Can you hear me?' Janet asked as she got her stethoscope out and began to check her vitals. As Janet shined a light in her eyes, Mitchell's arms flailed as she tried to get rid of the offending light. 'Captain?' she asked. 

'Doctor?' Karen croaked and then cleared her throat. She tried to sit up but Fraiser gently pressed her back down. 

'What's going on?' she asked in a frightened voice. 

'It's all right, you're in the infirmary,' explained Fraiser. 

'I don't remember....' She shrieked in pain and Fraiser waved the nurse back to her. 

'Doctor?' she asked. 

'She's going into labor! Help me get her in the other room!' Fraiser ordered and they quickly transferred her to a gurney and wheeled her out. An hour later Fraiser came out into the Infirmary's general area and picked up the phone. 'General I think you need to get down here,' she said and hung up before realizing what she'd done. 

The nurse exited the other room. 'Perfectly healthy at eight pounds 11 1/2 ounces and all parts appear to be human and intact doctor, so what do we do now?' 

'Doctor?!' asked a worried General Hammond as he entered the infirmary followed by the rest of SG-1. 

'Meet Colonel O'Neill's son,' she said taking the baby and handing him to the General. 'DNA matches both O'Neill and the Captain. He appears to be a normal human child but I'd like to have the Asgard or the Tok'ra take a look at him to be sure.' 

'I'll contact them as soon as I can Doctor,' he said handing the baby to Teal'c. 'How are the Colonel, Captain and Doctor Jackson?' 

'Perfectly normal as far as I can tell other than both Doctor Jackson and Colonel O'Neill reacted uncharacteristically and the Captain had a baby in barely forty eight hours and is almost healed from the birth,' Fraiser told them. 'Too quickly actually, it seems one side effect of this....possession is accelerated healing at least for a little while. Captain Mitchell just gave birth but she's almost completely healed, in fact her bruises from the assault are shrinking at an amazing rate. Also Doctor Jackson's bullet wounds appear to have been healing for at least two weeks despite getting out of surgery only a few hours ago.' 

'Doctor, the Colonel is waking,' said Sharise and the others headed over to his bed. 

'Please back up,' said Fraiser and then headed over to check on Jack. 

'No,' he murmured groggily and she saw that he had spotted Daniel in the same situation he was in. 

'Yes, Colonel, apparently whatever it is can spread but we haven't found out how yet,' she explained. 

'Take it easy Colonel,' said Jonas trying to comfort him. The baby cried and Jack's gaze swung towards Teal'c. He looked at Fraiser worriedly. 

'She's fine Colonel,' Janet comforted him. 'She's currently sleeping in the other room. She came out of her coma just before going into labor.' 

'Your son, O'Neill,' said Teal'c as he lowered the infant to Jack so he could get a better look. 

'General whatever this is seems to only affect a person at a time. Since it appears to have moved onto Daniel I suggest releasing the Colonel from his restraints,' said Fraiser. 

'He's still under arrest and the baby's paternity proves with good cause,' said General Hammond. 

'I'm not suggesting he be released to return to duty. It's just that I don't believe he's a threat to others anymore. Who...whatever used his body in the attack seems to be gone,' she answered. 

'Well I guess we can rule out the devices the NID used when they shot Senator Kinsey,' said Jonas. 

'I hadn't even thought about that,' Sam replied. 

'I was hoping....' said Jonas with a worried expression. 

'He can be released from restraints but he still has to have a guard,' said the General. Fraiser released Jack's restraints and Teal'c handed Jack his son. 

Jack looked down at the infant in his arms. 'He's got her eyes,' he said quietly as he looked into hazel eyes that seemed too mature and intelligent for an infant. 

'Um....I think he also needs a change,' said Jonas and then nodded towards Jack's chest when O'Neill looked up at him puzzled. 

He laughed. 'Hey no fair soaking dad,' he told the baby. 

'I'm sorry Colonel, I'll get him changed and bring him back,' said Sharise. 

'I'd rather do it myself,' he said laying the baby on the bed. He unwrapped the blanket and undid the sodden diaper. Sam shrieked and stepped back quickly as the baby squirted again and it struck her shirt. The baby gurgled happily. 'Sorry Major,' Jack apologized. 

'It's all right, apparently he takes after dear old dad,' she teased. 'Here you go Colonel.' Sharise handed him a diaper, wipes and powder. 

'Thanks,' he said accepting the items and expertly diapered the baby. 

'Does he have a name?' asked Jonas. 

'How about Squirt,' joked Carter. 

'Christopher Daniel O'Neill actually,' Fraiser responded. 

'She always planned to name her son Christopher but....' Jack trailed off. 

'Daniel is for Doctor Jackson and I added O'Neill because it's his father's name,' said Fraiser. 

'Maybe you'd better wait until you talk to Mitchell,' he said as he laid the infant on his shoulder and gently kissed his head. He handed the baby to Fraiser. 'You'd better take him to his mother.' O'Neill said, his voice cracking with emotion. He turned away from Fraiser and curled up on his side and when Sam touched his shoulder he flinched away from her touch. He closed his eyes tight against the threatening tears and took a deep breath that wasn't easy due to the ache in his chest that threatened to swallow him whole. 

'Rest Colonel and I'll bring him for a visit later.' 

* * *

'Doctor?!' Sharise called. 

'What is it?' asked Fraiser as she entered the infirmary. Sharise stepped away from the crib and Fraiser saw a two-year-old standing in the crib that last night had held a newborn. He reached out to Janet as she came slowly towards the crib in shock. 

'Doctor?' Fraiser turned and saw Jonas with the Tok'ra representatives. Jacob Carter, retired General, father of Sam Carter and now host to Selmak. He was an older man beginning to bald and his face broke into a welcoming smile as his gaze settled on her. With him was a tall dark-haired man named Aldwin and next to him was a man with slightly curly brown hair and intense blue eyes named Martouf. Behind them stood another dark-haired man named Malek and a pretty but haughty blonde named Freya. 

'This is why you brought us?' asked Freya in an annoyed tone. 

'Yes,' Fraiser said through gritted teeth as she tried not to smack Freya. 'This child was conceived and born yesterday.' 

'Big baby,' said Jacob and Janet smiled. 

'I also wanted to find out about the reason that the child is here,' Fraiser said and then filled them in on what had happened. 

'Are Colonel O'Neill and Doctor Jackson all right?' asked Martouf. 

'The Colonel seems to have returned to normal for him except for slumping into a depression. Doctor Jackson is recovering from his gunshot wounds but has yet to regain consciousness. They both appear physically normal, no matter what test's I do I can't find a physical reason for their behavior aberrations. That's why I requested your presence in hopes of finding out what happened,' explained Janet. 

'Show us what you have and hopefully we'll be able to do something,' Jacob responded. Fraiser spoke to the nurse telling her to do a full exam and monitor O'Neill, Jackson and the child before showing the others to her office. 

A noise caused Sharise to turn. 'Major, you shouldn't be out of bed,' she admonished Davis. 'Major?' she asked worried when he didn't respond, Davis eyes flashed with a blue electrical streak. Sharise started to scream but Davis grabbed her placing a hand over her mouth as the other arm wrapped around her neck and slowly squeezed her throat. She struggled trying to get free flailing as he choked the air from her. Her struggles grew weaker and then stopped completely as she slumped in his arms. Davis dropped her to the ground and stepped over to the crib. 'Come to poppa,' he reached into the crib and lifted Christopher up into his arms. He carried Christopher to the Gateroom and arrived in time to see SG-4 returning. Davis made a run for it. 'Halt!' yelled one of the Airmen as Davis rushed past. The guard raised his weapon only to have Siler knock it downward. 

'What the hell are you doing?! He's holding a child!' Siler chided him. Members of SG-4 as well as Gateroom Airmen headed up the ramp after Davis. Unfortunately they got to the Gate just as it closed and were unable to follow him. 

'General Hammond to the Gateroom,' said Siler and then ordered the last gate redialed. 'Detain Major Davis and retrieve the child,' Siler ordered SG-4 before they entered the gate. 

'What's going on?' asked General Hammond as he entered the Gateroom. 

'General Hammond and security to the infirmary stat!' came Fraiser over the speaker. 

Siler filled the General in on what had happened as they headed to the infirmary. They arrived to see Daniel talking in hush tones to an agitated O'Neill. The Tok'ra spoke amongst themselves while Fraiser tended to an injured nurse. 

Jack saw the General and stalked towards him. 'General we have to go after Davis!' he demanded. 

'Control yourself Colonel!' the General ordered sharply. 

'He's right Jack, jumping in without a plan could get us all killed,' said Daniel. 

'Then let's get a plan and find a way to get Christopher back!' Jack replied. 

'SG-4 has been sent after Major Davis and until they report back there isn't much we can do,' said Sam. 

Jack started to pace back and forth. 'Colonel perhaps you can tell us about your experience under the alien's control,' suggested Malek. 

'I don't have any memories of who or whatever controlled me,' Jack answered, frustrated. 

'Surely Colonel....' Freya began. 

'Damn it! I don't remember anything!' he barked at her. 

'Yes you do,' Daniel said quietly. 'We both do, just not consciously. Maybe if we went under we might be able to get some clues.' 

'I'm first,' said Jack and Daniel knew he had to be shaken if he was willing to go first. 

'My office is a bit more private, Colonel,' suggested Fraiser and motioned for him to precede her. 

Daniel began to pace himself and Sam smiled gently at him. 'Sorry,' he said and sat down but moments later felt Sam's hand on his. 

'Look, I know your nervous Daniel but driving everyone in the infirmary nuts isn't going to solve the problem. It'll just result in them wanting to kill you,' she joked. 

'Well, that's one way to solve the problem,' Daniel joked weakly. After a while Jack exited Fraiser's office looking pale and a bit green. 'Jack?' asked a concerned Daniel. 

'I'm fine,' he replied sharply. He quickly headed over to the sink and began to throw up. Daniel came over and rubbed his back as he lost what little food his stomach held. 

'The Colonel remembers what he did while in the control of the alien but he has no actual memories of the alien itself.' 

'A man approached him on the last mission and after touching the Colonel caused him to convulse. After that he has only some memories of returning and getting ready for bed but none of the attack until I brought them back,' said Fraiser looking slightly ill. 

'Doctor, it was necessary to gain information,' said Freya. 

'It brought a good man more anguish and it told us nothing,' she responded angrily. 

'Actually we did, this alien is able to control what it's host knows about it,' said Malek. 

'This entity could be a bigger threat then the Gou'ald,' said Martouf. 

'Perhaps if we went back to PX8835 we could find more information on this thing?' Sam suggested. 

'Do you feel up to it Colonel?' General Hammond asked. 

'I'm ready for anything,' Jack replied as he straightened and stared at the General with an intensity that unnerved him. 

'Then suit up and meet me in the Gateroom in ten minutes,' said the General. 

* * *

Jack entered the Gateroom to see Daniel fidgeting with his uniform and stepped over and quickly adjusted the strap before heading to check on the others. 'Thanks,' Daniel mumbled unsure of Jack's mood. 

'Well at least he's not curled in a fetal position,' said Fraiser. 

'I'm ready,' said Mitchell as she entered the Gateroom. 

'You're not going,' said Jack. 

'And who the hell is going to try and stop me?!' she asked angrily. 

Jack looked as if he were about to argue and then thought better of it. 'Keep close to me,' he ordered. 

'I haven't shattered yet O'Neill, and unless you know something I don't I don't plan on doing it anytime in the future,' Karen chided him. She yanked on her pack and strode past him to the end of the ramp and then tossed him a let's move it look. 

The gate whooshed outward and O'Neill stepped through it with Mitchell right behind him. He wanted to protect her but the gung ho Marine in her as well as the mother wouldn't stand for it. Her child was all that mattered and it might end up getting her killed. He had to find a way to protect her and yet not let her know he was. 

'Where were you when you were attacked?' Mitchell asked. 

'I was just stepping past the boarding house,' Jack pointed out the building. They headed towards the building and Jack described the man who'd attacked him to those few who were nearby. They found out that he'd been found dead the same day he'd attacked Jack. They also found out that he was a member of a rescue team that had gone to check on a downed spacecraft that had crashed outside of town. 

They also found out that he had began to act strangely shortly after returning from the crashed ship. The pilot was dead but appeared human. No cause of death could be found for either the pilot or the man who had attacked Jack. They did however find that a man meeting Major Davis' description had entered the gate and arrived on PX 8835 recently with a small child but the child had been at least six Earth years old and not two. 

'That's what I was afraid of, he's continuing to grow at an astounding rate and may soon die of old age if we don't find him soon,' said Fraiser. 

'Do you think it's the pilot attempting to return to his ship?' asked Jonas. 

'What for? From what I've heard the ship was almost completely destroyed,' Sam responded. 

'Well he's here for a reason all we have to do is find him,' said Jack. 

'We have found Major Davis,' said Teal'c as he arrived with Malek. They followed Teal'c and Malek to a warehouse in what appeared to be a government installation. As they arrived they spotted Davis entering the warehouse. 

'The information we received suggests that the crashed spaceship is housed here,' said Malek. 

'What does he need Christopher for?' Mitchell asked worriedly. 

'Perhaps as a permanent host?' suggested Teal'c. 

'Let's stop speculating and rescue both Christopher and Davis,' said Jack. They quickly but quietly moved into the warehouse. Jack motioned to the others and when he saw Davis he jumped him. They struggled. 

'Let go of my father!' demanded a young voice. Jack and the others turned to see a boy of about eighteen years of age. 

'Christopher?!' whispered Mitchell in shock. 

'He's not your father!' said Jack, Davis took advantage of Jack's distraction and grabbed his weapon and trained it on Jack. 'Sorry O'Neill but as I said, survival of the fittest and you're the loser.' He pulled the trigger. 

'NO!' screamed Karen as she launched herself towards Jack. She wanted to push him out of the way but was too late. She felt the bullets thud into her body as she slumped forward into Jack's arms Daniel and Jonas disarmed Davis. 

'Karen!' Jack croaked as he fell to his knees cradling her body. 

'Jack, I've known you for more then twenty years and you're still getting me into trouble.' She laughed and then coughed violently. 

'Hang on, you'll be okay,' Jack reassured her. 

'I'm cold Jack.' She began to shiver and Jack clutched her closer with one arm as he tried to remove his jacket with the other. 

Fraiser began to tend her wounds. 'She's bleeding badly Colonel.' 

'Jack, I want you to know....' Karen began. 

'Shh, you rest and tell me later,' he told her. 

'No, I have to tell you now. I love you and I always have, but between Sarah and the regs....' Karen explained. 

'Shh it's going to be okay. We'll get home and you and Christopher will both be fine. We'll get that thing out of Davis and send it straight back to hell!' Jack promised. 

'No....' Karen said and then her eyelids fluttered closed. 

'Karen?!' he asked in a panicked tone. 

Fraiser pressed two fingers to her throat. 'I'm sorry Jack,' she whispered. Fraiser turned to the others and slowly shook her head. Christopher stood over Jack and Karen and Jack looked up at him as tears streaked down his face. 

Jack lowered Karen to the floor gently and then stood and faced Davis. 'First you rape her, then you kidnap her child and now you've killed her!' Jack said in a dangerous tone. He threw himself at Davis, wrapping his hands around his throat attempting to strangle him. 

'Jack, you're only hurting Davis!' Daniel yelled as he tried to get through the grief to O'Neill. 

A sharp intake of breath brought their attention back to Christopher. Jack shrugged off Daniel and Jonas who'd pulled him off Davis and headed over to Christopher and his mother. Christopher was crouched near her and was drawing back a hand from her chest as if it had been burned. 

Mitchell began to sit up and Fraiser rushed over to check her out. 'She's all right,' she confirmed to the others. Janet helped Karen stood and supported her wobbly stance for a moment. 

'How?' asked a stunned Jack. 

'Apparently he has some of the alien's DNA and can affect rapid healing,' suggested Fraiser. 

'You lied to me!' Christopher turned on Davis with complete rage. 

'No I....' Davis began. 

'I saw the truth!' the boy yelled. 

'Christopher?' said Jonas reaching out to comfort the teenager. He turned on Jonas and a flash of energy blew Jonas backwards. 

'Jonas!' yelled Sam and raced to see if he was all right. 

'Christopher,' Jack said quietly and the boy turned on him. 

His chest heaved as he tried to grasp a breath and his fists were clenched. The most astounding part was his eyes though: they were completely silver. Slowly his eyes returned to their normal hazel color and the boy slumped and began to cry. Jack took him into his arms and held him close rubbing his back as the teenager released the pain inside. 'It's going to be all right,' he told his son. 

'It'll never be all right,' Christopher responded. 

'Yes, it will,' Jack comforted him. 

* * *

After returning they had Davis placed in a decon room and Christopher was spending the night in the infirmary for safety reasons. Jack, unable to sleep had headed to the decon room where Davis was only to find him missing. Concerned his first stop was Mitchell's quarters, wanting to see that she was okay without worrying her. Jack entered her quarters and barely taken more then a few steps when he felt a small prod at his shoulder. Pain jolted through his body as his muscles spasmed, he lurched forward unable to control his muscles and went down swearing. His knees hit the carpet hard but he managed to keep from completely falling over. Jack struggled to regain his muscle control as the room's lights switched on. 

'You really shouldn't sneak in a woman's room in the middle of the night. I mistook you for the bad guy,' said Mitchell. Jack could tell she was mad at his intrusion in her quarters but he wasn't feeling very sympathetic at the moment. Without warning his arm swung out in an arc that knocked Karen's feet from under her. He caught her as she fell and used their momentum to carry them backward. He landed on top of her as he grabbed her flailing arms. 

'All right now we're even,' she gasped out. 

'Not yet,' Jack responded. She took in his narrowed eyes and clenched jaw. This Jack was the lethal black ops Jack she'd seen in past missions. It occurred to her she may have unleashed something she had absolutely no control over. 

'Jack don't even think about it,' she warned, his mouth came down on hers as his hold on her wrists relaxed. 

His arm tightened around her waist and crushed her body to his. Feelings raced through her as she tried to control her emotions and think logically. Breaking the kiss, Jack looked down at her, she was pleased to see his breathing was as rapid as hers. It was nice to know he was as thrown by the attraction as she was. He helped her up and Karen took a deep breath as she ran her tongue along her lower lip. She could still taste him and it caused her to shudder. 

'Are you all right?' Jack asked with a worried frown and Karen laughed quietly. 

'Jack, that wasn't fear,' she responded as she met his gaze. 

O'Neill's eyes widened as understanding settled in at what she meant. 'Is everything all right?' he asked in an emotional tone. 

'What's wrong, Jack? Davis escaped didn't he?' she asked worried. 

'I went to visit him in decon and he wasn't therem,' Jack explained. 

'You don't think he'd go for Christopher do you?' she asked worriedly as she headed for the door. 

'I think you'd better get dressed first,' said Jack. Jack picked up the bedside phone, Karen gave him a confused look and then looked down at her night shirt and realized what he meant. The General wouldn't appreciate a Captain running around in nothing more then a nightshirt and underwear not to mention it wasn't exactly dignified Marine behavior. She grabbed her pants and slipped into them before sliding her boots on. 'I just checked with Doctor Fraiser and she had Davis moved to the infirmary for tests,' Jack explained. Karen released the breath she'd been holding in a sigh of relief. 

'I want to see Christopher,' she said and grabbed her jacket before heading towards the door. 

Jack grabbed her arm. 'Karen....' he began. 

'Forget it Jack,' she replied and left for the infirmary with Jack following. They arrived at the infirmary to find Christopher sound asleep. She pulled the blanket up and brushed the hair gently from his face. 'He needs a haircut,' she said to no one in particular. 

Jack smiled as Janet Fraiser joined them. 'He appears to nineteen earth years and completely healthy. Whatever the alien was using to age him he appears to need repeated doses for each aging spurt. Hopefully that means unless exposed to it he won't age anymore except normally,' she explained. 

'You haven't won,' said a masculine voice and they turned to see Major Davis apparently on his way back to his cell. 

'You've got that wrong, you either have to exit Davis' body or live the rest of your life trapped in his body in a decon room,' Jack threatened. 

'That may be sooner than we thought if the rate his body is burning itself out. At most I'd give him a year,' Fraiser explained. Jack took in Davis' pale and drawn face and the thinness that hadn't been there before. Davis suddenly attacked his guards and broke free making a run for it. Before he made it far though he let out an agonized shriek and seemed to be frozen it place with a look of terror on his face. 

'What the hell...!' said Jack and started towards Davis only to find himself stopped a few inches from Davis. There seemed to be a force field blocking Jack from Davis. 

'Don't let them do this,' Davis ground out in a pleading tone. 

Jack, confused by his words, tried to find a way through the force field as Mitchell called for security. A glowing ball of light seemed to emerge from Davis' chest as he gave an agonized scream and fell to his knees. He coughed and then took a breath before looking up at the others. 

'Jack?' he asked seemingly confused by what was happening. 

'Davis?' he asked as he headed towards the Major and Fraiser reached for O'Neill, 

'Colonel no!' she yelled concerned. Jack had already put his arm around Davis who seemed to be shivering but from what he didn't know. A section of air near him glimmered and he saw a young woman step forward as she lowered the hood of her robe. She took off her gloves as she knelt next to Davis and her hands glowed as she laid them on him. 

Before Jack's eyes Davis filled out and took on a healthier look. In contrast, the young woman seemed to weaken slightly and turn a little pale. 'You need not fear him anymore,' she said before slumping slightly as Jack caught her. 

'Bring her over to the bed Colonel,' said Fraiser as she helped Major Davis to his feet and over to a bed of his own. 'He appears to be perfectly normal.' Fraiser said before turning to tend to their visitor. 'She's suffering from exhaustion and what seems to be a hormone imbalance but from what I can tell she's human. I can do tests but until she regains consciousness we won't know who she is or what she has to do with this.' 

'Any evidence that'll help us find out who and what our visitor is?' asked General Hammond. 

'Other than the clothes on her back and this.' Fraiser held up a small knife in a sheath. 'It looks more ceremonial than for protection; the only other thing I can tell you is that she appears to be completely human.' 

'That's not much doctor,' he answered, frustrated. 

'I'm sorry General, but it's not likely that I'll get any answers from an unconsciousness woman. It's not like I could ask her name and she'll tell me,' Fraiser responded. 

'Liandra,' came a feminine voice from over by the beds and Fraiser turned to see the woman struggling to sit up. 'My name is Liandra,' she said as Daniel helped her sit up and it was obvious she was still weakened from healing Davis. 

'I'm General George Hammond of the SGC,' he introduced himself. 

'I know.' She smiled gently. 'We were tracking a criminal and his trail led us here, we were hoping to just catch him and be gone without any contact. Unfortunately for us, when we arrived we found our criminal wasn't here and he'd caused a great deal of damage we needed to repair.' 

'You're like a bounty hunter?' Daniel asked. 

'If I understand your world correctly I'm more like your Marshalls,' Liandra responded. 

'A duly appointed representative of the federal government that tracks escaped criminals, provides security and bodyguards....' Karen trailed off when she realized they were all staring at her. 'Sorry,' she squeaked and blushed while Jack put a comforting but possessive arm around her waist. 

'He chose well,' said Liandra as she took note of the closeness between Jack and Karen. Karen cleared her throat and stepped away from Jack subconsciously. 

'What do you mean?!' Jack asked angrily and Karen placed a soothing hand on his arm, which he clasped tightly in his own hand. 'Aros intended to escape just long enough to see the boy brought to adulthood. Fortunately he failed; he wished to fulfill an ancient prophecy our people have known about for eons. He believed it would destroy the royal family and allow him to rebuild as the new leader. He failed however to take in the fact that he interpreted the prophecy wrong. It didn't concern us but a colony world of ours that we had long since lost contact with. The boy didn't destroy it either but in fact played a big part in saving it,' Liandra explained. 

'My son isn't going anywhere,' Jack replied. 

'He doesn't have to Colonel. The woman is brilliant and you Colonel became the physical part that was needed,' she murmured more to herself then anyone else. 

'She's the brains and I'm the brawn is what your saying,' Jack responded sarcastically. 

'You're intelligent in your own right Colonel, but I believe the Captain is what you'd call off the scale brilliant. Her kind of intelligence devours new knowledge and experiences as naturally as if it were like simply breathing. An excellent specimen of our people,' Liandra said. 

'Yours?!' Karen asked as her eyes widened. 

'Yes, generations ago we sent some people to set up an outpost to keep an eye on the progress of your people. Unfortunately that outpost was destroyed and the survivors were forced to blend in with the local population. I'd say one or both of your bloodline grandparents were of F'Larian descent,' Liandra explained. 

'Both my grandfathers were born in Canada and my grandmothers in New York,' she replied angrily. 

'You misunderstand, when I said grandparents I didn't necessarily mean current ones. The outpost was set up centuries ago,' Liandra explained. 

'Would your people by any chance go by the name the Ancients?' asked Daniel. 

'No, not my people per se, but perhaps descendants of the colonies we have lost contact with,' Liandra suggested. 

'You're saying that colonists of yours may be the Ancients then?' Daniel said. 

'Your world was originally a colony of ours but we lost contact with it, so yes your Ancients may actually be descendants of F'Lar. Of course so may everyone on this planet be for that matter. I only referred to the Captain's parentage because of the bracelets she wears.' 

Karen raised her arms and her sleeves fell back to reveal two bracelets in a cuff design with designs scrolled across them. 'My grandmother gave them to me. She told me no matter what to keep them in the family. I'd tucked them away when I couldn't find the origin of the scrollwork. It wasn't until after all this began that I took them out as a kinda way to be closer to gran; a comfort thing,' she explained. 

'The scrollwork tells which house you belong to. The F'Lar civilization is ancient by any reckoning and they take great pride in their traditions and legacies. Your bracelets mark you as a member of the royal line.' 

'Come again?' asked a shocked Daniel. 

'She is descended from the F'Larian royal line. Of course Aros couldn't have known that just by looking at her. All he could tell from observing you was that you were above average. There wasn't any way he could have known he was helping instead of hurting the royal line the way he'd intended. Because of her heritage her genes are generations ahead of yours, which is why she's so intelligent. There may be more talents that will assert themselves with a little training,' Liandra said. 

'Like accelerated healing?' asked Janet. 

'Yes, Christopher does show signs of being a true F'Larian despite his dubious and questionable beginnings,' Liandra answered. 

'Hey! My parentage is neither questionable or dubious. My parents were married before I was born....barely,' joked Jack. 

'Don't laugh at me, don't get your pleasure from my pain. In god's eyes we're all the same, we'll have perfect wings someday,' Karen said quietly. 'It's from a song I heard once,' she explained to them. 'It was a song about how everyone's just a little different and how we should rejoice in the differences instead of condemning them. He may not have F'Larian blood or in some places be even acknowledged let alone highly thought of but he's loyal, honest, intelligent and funny. I'd die or kill for this man and can think of no one I'd rather have as the father of my children,' Karen said in a hard-edged voice. 

'Such faith is to be rewarded,' Liandra said. 

'Excuse me sir.' Karen turned on her heel and exited the infirmary. She didn't know why but she'd felt as if Liandra was being condescending to her and it pissed her off. She headed back to her quarters and took off the bracelets flinging them across the room. She turned on the CD player and began to punch the punching bag she'd set up in her quarters with a savagery that she'd never felt before. Jack entered her quarters when she didn't respond to his knock and smiled when he heard the song playing. 

Eve you wicked woman you done put your curse on me.   
Why didn't you leave that apple hanging in the tree?   
You make us hate our husbands, our lovers and our boss.   
Why I can't count the good friends I've already lost because of the PMS Blues.   
I don't even like myself but it's something I can't help.   
Got those God almighty slap somebody PMS blues.   
Most times I'm easygoing, some say I'm good as gold.   
But when I'm PMS I turn mean and cold.   
Those not afflicted are affected just the same.   
You poor ole men just have to grin and say I feel your pain.   
Right brother but then what else are you going to say.   
You know you must forgive us because we care not what we do.   
Got those can't stop crying, dishes flying PMS blues.   
You know that we can't help it; we don't even know the cause.   
But as soon as this parts over then comes the menopause.   
We're always going to be a heap of fun, like the devil taking over my body.   
Suffering, Suffering, Suffering, everybody's suffering huh?   
But a woman had to write this song, a man would be scared too.   
Lest he be called a chauvinist or just fall victim to those PMS blues.   
You know we'd kill for less then that, you don't want to cross my path.   
Because a pitbull ain't no match for these teeth a clenching, fluid retention, head a swelling, can't stop yelling, got no patience PMS blues.   
Pre Menstrual Syndrome   
Got those mood a swinging, tears a slinging, nothing fits me when it hits me, ranting, raving, misbehaving PMS blues.   
You women are a witness; tell it sisters as only you know how.   
You men are a witness, tell it brother's because you sure know what   
I'm talking about.   
You little kids are a witness, You want to talk about that mean old devil momma of yours.   
I said the kids, you momma's stay out of this you've done enough to those kids already.   
It's the only time in my life that I ever think about wishing I'd of been a man.   
But you know that means only one thing, if I'd been a man I'd be somewhere right now this very moment with some cranky, nagging, ragging, hateful woman with those ole PMS blues.   
I don't want to talk about it; we both could do without it.   
I got those treat your kids bad, don't you talk back, go ballistic, unrealistic, awful lowdown bitch to be around PMS blues.   
Ah what are you looking at? 

Karen's punches grew weaker until she finally pulled away from the bag with a sob. Jack rushed forward and caught her as she collapsed. She cried with her face turned into his chest for a few moments before pulling away. She swiped at her eyes with the back of her hands and threw him a defiant glare demanding that he make something of her tears. He knew if he did she'd probably slug him since even as a kid her instinct was to punch instead of slapping like most women. She'd always been a tough kid from the day she was born. Jack remembered her father saying she'd been born late and with a birth defect she had to overcome. He hadn't mentioned what it was but she'd obviously overcome it if her current position was any sign. When she had been a small child she had seen a doctor weekly, sometimes twice a week for tests and procedures. By the time Jack met her though she was a teenager and had outgrown most of her medical problems. 

Karen's personality was that of a fighter, her father had insisted she'd wanted to live her life on her terms or not at all. Death had never been an answer for her, on some of the missions she and Jack had been on together he'd wanted to give up but she wouldn't let him. She saved his life more than once on more than one mission, Jack always felt she could make a mule look agreeable. She reminded him of one of those small dogs with a bone. Try to take it away and they did more damage than the big dogs. His mind returned to one mission in particular where she had been tortured badly but she wouldn't even give them the satisfaction of a whimper let alone a scream. Jack had seen her clench her teeth tight through the worst of it and her eyes begged him not to make her sacrifice for nothing. He hadn't but he always wondered if he'd done the wrong thing. He held up his hands in surrender. 'I'm just glad you let some of it out. You don't have to be the strongest 24/7 ya know.' 

'I don't know how to be anything else, I'm not your fainting dainty type who can just let the big strong man take the lead.' 

'I could help you,' he replied and she looked at him, surprised. 

'You?! Your stronger then I am.' 

'No I just play a good game,' he answered quietly. 

Karen leaned in and stroked his cheek gently. 'Jack?' she said quietly and then took his face in both her hands and kissed him. The kissed started out gently but quickly advanced to an all-encompassing hunger. He leaned her back onto the bed cupping the nape of her neck with one hand as the other roved. She sighed and pressed her body closer to his. 

Suddenly he pulled back. 'NO!' he gritted out and then pushed himself to the farthest part of the bed from her. 

'Jack?' Karen asked looking confused and too damn sexy for his good sense. 

'This isn't a good idea,' he responded and saw her fallen look. 

'It isn't you, it's me. I don't think I should do this.' 

'Why?' she asked, worried. 

'I....I mean....my body was used....' He trailed off wondering how to put into words what he felt. She laughed and fell back onto the bed. 'Well gee thanks,' Jack said sarcastically. 

'No, Jack that's not it. I was worried that because it was your face I saw when I was....that I wouldn't be able to go through with it but I can because it wasn't you Jack. It was him, I know that in my mind and apparently my heart agrees. So here I am raring and ready to go and big bad Jack O'Neill gets all blushing virgin on me. It's just so too funny!' she exclaimed. 

'Oh yeah!' he growled and jumped at her as he started to tickle her. 

She screamed in glee. 'Nice to know some things never change. You still ticklish from head to toe?' Jack said mischievously. He tickled her until they were both gasping for breath. Jack lay on top of her as they stared at each other for what seemed an eternity. 

Jack lowered his head and kissed her gently but the gentle kiss grew into something more insistent. His hand worked between them and began to unbutton her shirt as he felt her hands working on his belt buckle. A knock sounded at the door and Jack cursed under his breath. 'Yeah what the hell do you want?!' he demanded. 

'Jack?' the door opened and Daniel entered. 'Whoops!' he said and turned his back. Karen hurriedly buttoned up her shirt. 

'Lousy timing, Danny boy,' Jack grunted as he buckled his pants. 

'Would seem so, but the General wants both of you in the briefing room,' he responded. 'I mean it's not like I expected to find you out of uniform,' he teased and ducked a playful cuff Jack swung his way. 

Jack turned back to see Karen sitting on the bed and staring into empty space. 'Karen?' he said and came over to her noticing that her eyes weren't blinking and she didn't seem to be breathing. 

Other than that she appeared perfectly normal; she blinked and looked at him. 'Jack?' she asked confused as she saw him holding her hand. 

'What was that?' he asked, worried. 

'I don't know, it's just happened every so often for as long as I can remember.' 

'Maybe some kind of seizure?' suggested Daniel looking just as concerned. 

'Daniel, I'm taking her to the infirmary, tell the General,' Jack said. 

'No, Jack I'm fine. It's happened ever since I was a wee thing and I've never had any bad effects from it,' she reassured him. Karen stood and gave Jack's hand a tug as she headed for the door. They arrived to find Liandra and Christopher sitting with the rest of the SG-1, Doctor Fraiser and General Hammond as well as Major Davis. 

'Colonel, Captain, it's good to see you could make the briefing,' the General said. 

'Sorry sir, we were discussing a few things,' said Mitchell. 

Jack could have sworn he heard Daniel murmur, 'Is that what they're calling nowadays?' as he strode past him. Jack threw him a look and saw that he was struggling to contain a grin. As Jack sat he turned to say something to Daniel whose grin was getting wider and as he opened his mouth Mitchell kicked him under the table. He looked at her surprised and she shook her head slightly. 

'Are we through Colonel?' asked the General. He heard a low giggle from Carter and snicker from Davis. Mitchell appeared ready to burst into a fit of laughter. 

He cleared his throat. 'Yes sir I believe we're ready.' 

'Liandra here was telling us about the F'Larian government,' Janet explained, hoping to contain the situation. 

'As I was telling the good doctor the bracelets you wear make you the descendant of the eldest child of the royal family. If we had contact with him at the time the king and queen passed he would have ascended the throne. 

'You are a direct bloodline descendant, making you the rightful heir to the throne,' Liandra explained. 

'In other words?' Mitchell asked rigidly. 

'If you decided to claim your throne the current king would step aside.' 

'I won't be,' she answered tightly. 

'Your son perhaps?' Liandra looked over at Christopher. 

'Tempting, but no, I'm not interested in disrupting a government that has been in place for years,' Christopher responded. 

'The mark of a true king,' Liandra said. 

'No! Like father like son,' Karen replied angrily. 

'Why are you so angry with me?' 

'If you truly cared about your prince you would have tried to contact him.' 

'I was not born at the time, but we can ask the elders about it,' Liandra said. 

'They have records from that far back?' asked Jonas. 

'Yes, but what I meant was we could ask of the people involved in the attempt to contact the prince,' Liandra replied. 

* * *

Women were driving him nuts! Especially a certain woman who he was currently searching for. He finally found Mitchell at the local bar and he swung into the seat next to her. 'So what's up?' he asked, knowing perfectly well she'd taken advantage of having to wait for a response to Liandra's message as an excuse to get lost. She took her time settling her glass and then lifted her eyes to his. The look she sent him made him feel like a schoolboy in the principal's office. The power was there and Jack's mouth went dry as he managed to draw a breath. 

'Hey sweet thing,' a drunk slurred as he came up to her other side and slung an arm around her shoulders. 

'Beat it,' she told him quietly and gave him a glare as he started to grope her. 'I said beat it,' she replied in a menacing tone. 

The drunk was either stupid or crazy; Jack started to rise. 'I can handle it Colonel,' she muttered. 

'Yeah Colonel, why don't you fly away or something?' the drunk said and giggled at his own joke. 

'I give a guy three warnings; one is polite and you've had that. Two is nasty and you've had that,' Mitchell explained. 

'What's three?' the drunk asked. 

'Oh, you didn't really want to ask that,' Jack groaned. 

'Pain.' She kneed him in the groin and then followed through with a punch to the jaw that tossed the guy backwards and landing on his rear, skidding a few feet. 'Been wanting to do that all night,' said a waitress as she went to help the guy up and out of the bar. 

'I thought we were working on control?' Jack asked. 

'He walked out of here on his own two legs didn't he?' she asked and looked over at the door. 'Well almost....' she trailed off. 

'Nice going ace, she was a quiet drunk until you got here,' complained the bartender. 

'Drunk?' Jack asked confused. 

'Join me Jack.' She held up her glass and protested when Jack took it. 

He took a swig from it and with a frown he set it on the bar and swung it towards the bartender. 'Get rid of this,' he ordered in his no nonsense tone. 'Whiskey Mitchell? I don't ever remember you drinking alcohol,' Jack said worriedly. 

'Don't, didn't? Oh whatever, I wanted to have a good time and you wasted my drink O'Neill. A good Irish man such as yourself shouldn't waste booze,' she responded. 

'I'm taking you home,' Jack said as he helped her on with her jacket. 

'Yours or mine?' she asked seductively. 

'I'm taking you to mine since it's closer and then sober you up before heading back to base.' 

'Don't want to sober up,' Mitchell complained. Jack somehow managed to get her in the car and back to his place. 

'Come on you're going in the shower,' he said. She threw her jacket petulantly to the floor and as Jack bent to retrieve it something struck him. He turned and was surprised to see a book he'd left across the room on the kitchen counter at his feet. Mitchell giggled and a book flew by itself from a shelf and smacked him in the back of the head. Jack's eyes met hers and he couldn't have looked away to save his soul. 'We have to get you in the shower,' he said a little unsure of what was happening. Mitchell began to strip her clothes off as she headed towards the bathroom. When she reached it in nothing but her underwear she turned on the water. 

She stood under it allowing the water to slide over her; unfortunately for Jack it made her underwear transparent. As he started to head out she grabbed him by the arm. 'Come on Jack join me,' she squealed with glee and dragged him into the shower with her. Jack sputtered as the water hit him and then looked down into her face. Karen's hair was plastered to her head and she smiled at him with a look that said he was in for something if he didn't curb it right now. 'Jack,' she whispered in his ear; Karen took her time kissing his face leisurely. 

'Mitchell,' he groaned as he pinned her arms to the wall because her lips weren't the only thing on her moving. 'Leave my belt buckle alone,' he protested halfheartedly. She threw him a pout that told him she wasn't through. 

'Jack,' she whispered seductively in his ear. 'I'm not drunk, I didn't drink the whiskey. I didn't give into the temptation of alcohol but I have to give into the temptation of you,' she said huskily. 

Jack, surprised, let go of her arms and she used her hands to divest him of his t-shirt and work on his belt buckle again. 'Mitchell.' 

'Hmm,' she murmured as she kissed her way down his chest. 

'Are you trying to tell me you're sober?' 

'Stone cold as a judge,' she replied as her hands splayed across his chest. She pulled out his belt and he made a lunge for it. 

'Gimme that!' he exclaimed. 

'Nope trade ya for it though,' she teased. She raced into the bedroom and a short time later as he was turning off the water he heard a splat and saw it was her sodden underwear. 

* * *

Jack rolled over and found himself alone, bolting upright he worriedly looked around for Mitchell. He finally spotted her out on the deck and rose, wrapping the blanket around him. He came out onto the deck and wrapped the blanket around her as well. She shrugged and pulled away as if she couldn't stand to be touched by him. 'Wow, that was quick. The brush-off and it isn't even the next morning yet,' he teased. 

'Jack.' She turned as her voice caught; he could see fear and worry along with a mixture of other emotions. 'What have I condemned Christopher to?' 

'You haven't....' he began. 

'I made books fly without touching them Jack!' she said slightly hysterically. He took her into his arms and held her gently soothing her until she quieted. 

'It's a part of you that's finally getting a chance to show itself is all,' Jack reassured her. 

'I'm what Liandra made me!' she cursed silently under her breath. Jack was extremely impressed with all the languages and all the curse words she knew in each. 

'Hey now, none of that,' he gently admonished her. 

'I don't know what else to do,' she answered helplessly. Karen began crying and hating herself for it but not being able to stop. He rubbed her back and made soothing noises until she calmed down. 'What am I going to do? How can I live on Earth?' she asked her voice cracking with emotion. 

'With me,' Jack responded quietly. Karen nervously cleared her throat a couple of times before answering. 

'Jack, you know I'm not a forever type don't you?' 

'I want to marry you,' Jack said. 

'NO!' She raced into the bedroom and frantically began to collect her clothes and then dress. 

'What the hell just happened?! I asked you to marry mem not commit ritual suicide!' Jack demanded angry but concerned. 

'I'm not the marrying kind,' she replied and Jack put out an arm to stop her from escaping but she ducked quickly under his arm. 

He grabbed her by the door and spun her to face him. 'Want to tell me what the hell is going on?!' he demanded. 

'I can't marry you,' she replied. 

'Why?' he asked more gently this time. 

She sighed, realizing she wasn't going to escape until she told him. 'I was engaged to be married once and it didn't work out and on top of that there's this....' Jack felt the moving around him as a breeze picked up out of nowhere. 

'I can feel it inside me Jack, a heat, an urge demanding to be released.' 

'Then let it out.' 

'No, I can't, I won't....' She trailed off. She turned, yanked the door open and raced out and away into the night before Jack could get to her. He quickly dressed and searched for her as he pulled out his cell phone and called the local police as well as the SGC. After a sleepless night he still hadn't found a sign of her and he was concerned. He reported to the SGC hoping that she'd report to work but so far she'd been a no show. 

'We'll find her,' Daniel said as he came into the room looking a weary as Jack felt. He'd been one of the first to arrive after Jack put out the call for searchers. He sat down next to Jack and slung an arm companionably around his shoulder knowing he didn't need to say anything. 

* * *

'Colonel she's been found,' said Jonas as he skidded to a halt in front of the door. They rose and headed out with Jonas to where Mitchell was supposed to be. They arrived and conferred with the young Lieutenant in charge. 

'Sir, she's just been sitting there and after the initial attempt to retrieve her - which resulted in three of my men being hospitalized - I called in and waited for you,' he explained. 

'I'll take over Lieutenant,' said Jack as he started towards her with Daniel and Jonas following. 'Karen?' he called out as he came closer, he noted her shoes were off and tossed to the side as she sat on a log slightly submerged in the water. 

'Hear it Jack?' she asked and then turned to face him with glazed eyes. 

'Hear what?' he asked gently as he slowly moved towards her. 

'The water Jack, it's speaking.' 

He listened but only heard the normal swoosh of the water meeting the shore. 'Karen....?' he said concerned as he waded out into the water and joined her. 

'Oh, I forgot you can't,' she said. 'I can help though.' She placed a hand on either side of his face and Jack fell into the water with a yelp. His voice had sounded strange but what greeted him was even stranger. As he looked down at his legs he realized that instead of two he now had four and they ended in paws instead of feet! He tried to speak but all that came out were barks and growls. He turned at the sound of splashing and saw Jonas and Daniel hurrying out to them. Before they could do anything though she had also transformed both of them just before transforming herself. 

'Let's go have fun Jack,' she said and bounded out of the water. 

Major Paul Davis arrived to see the young soldiers staring, shocked as four wolves raced off into the woods. 'Where is the Colonel?' 

'He....he...' sputtered the young Lieutenant in charge. 

'Get a hold of yourself soldier!' he demanded. 

'She changed them into wolves....sir,' the young man responded. 

Davis gave the order for the wolves to be found and captured without hurting them. 'How am I going to explain this one?' he said to no one in particular. He headed back to the car to call it in and when he did he winced because General Hammond, as expected, bellowed loudly. 'Sir, I have the men looking for them and hopefully they'll be captured without injury,' Davis told him. 

* * *

'Eldon?' said a woman named Demeter. 

'The planet called Earth began as a colony of ours,' Eldon reported. 

'The problem now is what to do with that knowledge,' said Kara. 

'We inform them,' replied Eldon. 

'As simple as that? And if they're upset by this information?' Kara responded. 

'They wouldn't go to war, they'd never stand a chance,' he answered, stunned at the idea. 

'Wouldn't they? They've reverted and lost thousands of years of knowledge. They are an aggressive, immature people that we were millennia ago. Even if they couldn't defend against us think of the loss of life,' Kara said. 

'They have made great strides despite their lapses and even without us they could end up our equals,' said Demeter. 

'What about their family here on F'Lar?' Eldon asked. 

'We already know from Liandra's report that she informed them that there's a possibility at least some of them are kin to us. We can offer them the chance for DNA testing to associate them to a house here on F'Lar,' suggested Kara. 

'A chosen few? It's not right to deny a person their family!' Eldon said angrily. 

'According to Liandra's report only a chosen few even know about the Stargate,' replied Kara. 

'It's still not right to deny them their family,' said Eldon. 

'It's not our call,' Demeter explained, she raised a hand to avoid any further argument. 'They're not all....I have heard ready for the idea of the universe being full of life. They have a great deal of learning and growing to do before they're ready to deal with aliens good or bad and what that entails.' 

'We aren't aliens! We are them!' Eldon protested. 

'They're aren't aware of that and more than likely wouldn't be very accepting of it even if they'd accept the possibility of it at all. So far the SGC has been somewhat intelligent in bringing in those ready to accept what the universe offers but there are still those who only see the Stargate as a way to further their own wealth and power regardless of the consequences,' explained Demeter. 

'People such as Simmons and this Kinsey person continue to be a concern. Kinsey is a throwback to a less enlightened time where an individual's wealth and power were all that mattered and that means he continues to be a danger not only to Earth but to us as well. For all our growth there are those among us with the mindset like Kinsey. That the universe is there for their sole pleasure and that despite all the advantages they were born with they feel the universe owes them more. It is up to the Earth people to deal with his kind.' 

* * *

Four wolves appeared in a clearing and as they stopped one of the wolves snarled as if she were in pain. A bright light enveloped her as if struggling to be released and then enveloped the others transforming them back into their original selves. Jack stood quickly and yanked off his jacket to throw around a naked and shivering Mitchell. 'Lost the sheet I see,' Jack quipped as he wrapped his arms around her and drew her close for warmth. She seemed somewhat confused as he picked Mitchell up and carried her over to Daniel and Jonas. 

'Colonel?' asked a concerned Jonas. 

'I believe either her abilities wore off or she came to her senses,' said Daniel as he tried to remove some twigs from his hair. 

'We'd better get back to the base,' replied Jack. 

'Which way is that exactly?' Daniel asked with a grin. 

'We follow the tracks until we come to civilization,' said Jack. They followed the wolf tracks out of the clearing and after a while came upon Jack's cabin. Jack laid her on the bed as Daniel brought blankets and Jonas called in. Jack dressed her quickly in her clothes and then wrapped the blankets about her. 

'Colonel?' a tentative knock at the door told him Jonas was back. 

'Come in,' he called. 

'I thought this might help, sir.' He handed a hot water bottle to Jack who put it under the blankets next to Karen's body. Daniel sat down only to lift his butt and pull out Mitchell's underwear. He looked at them for a moment then deciding against bringing it up he shoved them into his pocket. 

'Daniel?!' Jack asked a bit concerned and moved out of the way. Ever since the Aris Boch adventure Daniel thought it would be a good idea to learn some medical skills and with Janet Fraiser help had qualified as a medic. 

He checked her pulse and eyes before lowering his ear to her face to listen for breathing. 'Pulse is slow and her pupils are dilated,' Daniel said. A knock sounded on the front door and Jonas went to answer it, returning shortly with Janet Fraiser and a medical team. Daniel filled her in on the results of his exam. 

'Liandra....she's got to know something about this,' Jack suggested. 

'She has already spoken with me about it. She told me she had concerns with Mitchell going through the change, which results in the awakening of her abilities. It seems most F'Larians are born with the abilities or manifest them shortly after birth and those who get them later....' she trailed off. 

'Later?' Jack asked. 

'It's like chicken pox Colonel. To a child an inconvenience but to an adult it could mean death,' Janet responded. 

* * *

Jack sat next to her bed as he rubbed her hand worried that after twenty years this would be it. He couldn't bring himself to think what it would be like. She'd always been so strong, even though he knew sooner or later they all had to die didn't make it any easier to accept. Across the bed, Christopher's head lay on the bed his hair sleep-ruffled and sticking out at odd angles. Jack hadn't realized how much the boy was like his mother. Quiet, intelligent and with a heart so big he was amazed there was room for anyone else on the planet. He had tried to heal his mother until he nearly collapsed from exhaustion and had only been able to ease her symptoms a little. He, after Fraiser had forced him to rest, gnawed at the problem mentally just as his mother would have until he finally succumbed to sleep. Liandra had told him that this was the one thing no one could help her with. 

It was up to Karen whether she wanted to live or die. If Karen had come to her when she had first begun to show signs, she might have been able to help her but since she hadn't there wasn't anything anyone could do but wait. 

'O'Neill,' said a soft feminine voice and Jack looked up to see Liandra standing in front of him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and Jack felt a shock go through him and then he began to feel refreshed and better than he had for some time. 'You'll need it where you're going,' she replied to his puzzled look. Liandra placed her other hand on Karen's wrist and everything went black. Jack stumbled as he tried to regain his footing then quieted, his heart listened to his surroundings to try and get a bead on where he was. 

He heard soft crying that sounded like a small child. He slowly moved through the darkness towards the sound. Up ahead he saw a light and headed towards it. He found in the light a small girl of about the age of two. She wore a blue dress and had blonde hair pulled up in a tiny ponytail. Since she didn't have much hair it made for a sad little ponytail but it also enhanced her vulnerability. 

'What's the matter sweetings?' he asked as gently as he could so as not to scare her. 

'I'm lost and all alone,' she answered in a quavering tone. 

'That's all right we'll find our way out,' he reassured her. 

'Out there? It's so dark!' she cried as she curled into Jack's shoulder. 

'It's okay,' he told her. 

'You're very brave,' she told him solemnly as she followed his gesture and climbed onto his back. 

Jack hefted her small body into position and took a long look around the long unending darkness. A light appeared a ways off and Jack headed for it. He figured what the hell since he couldn't see any other way out. As he carried her towards the light, the little girl groaned and Jack quickly removed her from his back and laid her down in the circle of light to examine her but before he could she slowly began to morph right before his eyes. Her features changed slightly as her body lengthened. Her blonde hair grew longer and darkened to a familiar chestnut hue. When the morphing stopped a child of about eight years of age lay in front of Jack. 'Karen?' he asked questioningly as he reached out to the girl. 

'NO!' she shrieked and pulled away from him. Her scream had scrapped along his nerve endings. 

'Karen come to me,' he ordered. 

'No; daddy told me I was a bad girl and bad girl's have to stay in the dark.' 

Jack frowned, that didn't sound like something that Michael would say. 'Honey, your dad won't mind if you come with me.' 

'He won't?' she asked timidly. 

'No he won't.' She took his hand and he let out a sigh of relief as she stood and began to walk to the next spot of light with him. As they reached the spot of light she groaned once again and changed. When then morphing stopped she was about twelve years old. 'Where are we ?' she asked. 

'I don't know.' 

'Where are we going?' 

'I don't know.' 

'You don't know much do ya?' she replied snarkly. This was the Karen he'd known, a brilliant but very angry child. He'd never understood why she was so angry. He figured it was a teenager thing but she seemed too angry even for a teenager. When he brought it up to Michael he looked worried and sadder than Jack had ever seen him before or since. He refused to speak of it and told Jack to never bring it up again. 

* * *

Jack just kept going and hoped this would soon be over. Each spot of light seemed to bring her closer to her current age until finally he found himself staring at the woman he had come to know and love. 

'Jack?' she asked confused. 

'You'll be all right once we bring you home.' 

The next step he took brought them into a blinding white light and Jack found himself back in the infirmary with a worried Fraiser looking on and Liandra looking tired but happy. 

'You've done it, Colonel,' she stated just as she fainted and a worried looking young F'Larian caught her. 

Fraiser had shooed everyone unnecessary out of the infirmary so she could exam Karen and Liandra. Jack returned to his office and Karen sat quietly through Janet's fussing and let out a breath of relief when Fraiser pronounced her completely healthy. The young woman who'd caught Liandra came by to inform them that Liandra was fine, just exhausted and was expected to sleep through the day. She saluted and left to tend to her duties. 

'You are one lucky individual,' said Janet. 

'Really, I feel kinda of beaten up,' Karen responded. 

'You need rest, take my advice and sleep like Liandra is,' Janet said before leaving. Karen grinned and settled back into the bed and closed her eyes trying to relax and get some sleep per doctor's orders. 

Unfortunately sleep didn't come as easily as expected. She tossed and turned trying to get comfortable. Nothing seemed to work and she finally released an exasperated sigh and sat up. Karen froze as she realized she wasn't alone. She slowly turned to see a man standing beside the bed. She hadn't heard him arrive and somehow she knew despite his SG uniform that he was F'Larian. 

'Yes, I am,' he said almost as if he'd read her thoughts. Her eyes widened in concern. 'No need to fear. I saw the question in your eyes and answered is all.' He smiled but something about the smile made her extremely nervous. 'Did you really believe that fool Aros was behind everything?' he asked. 'My name is Caros and I'm the one who made everything Aros has done possible.' 

'Guard!' Karen called. 

'These pitiful creatures won't respond to your call your highness. Surely Princess, you should know by now we are much more advanced than these primitives?' he asked sarcastically. 'Perhaps living among them has damaged you in some way.' 

'Jack?!' Karen felt the need to reach him. 

'Your play thing? Don't worry Princess, he will be taken care of before we return to F'Lar,' Caros sneered. 

'What have you done to him?' she demanded. 

'You and I will return to F'Lar and wed so that I may rule, but your toy is an inconvenience that has to be dealt with first,' he informed her. Karen stood and raced to Jack's office as her heart beat so hard she was sure that it would burst from her chest at any moment. 

She ran for Jack's office with everything she had, not concerned with the odd stares she was receiving and knowing Caros was right. Earth couldn't hold it's own if the F'Larians decided to invade. They could wipe out the Gou'ald by barely lifting a finger. She was terrified at the thought of any harm coming to Jack, especially if it was her fault. She skidded to a halt in front of his office and rushed in causing the door to slam loudly against the wall. 

'Karen?!' asked a confused and worried Jack but before she could respond two men appeared from a cloak and aimed their weapons at Jack. 

'No!' she screamed and leapt in front of Jack. 

'You're only making this hard your highness,' said Caros. The men quickly holstered their weapons at a motion from Caros. Caros entered the room and stopped in front of her, he lifted a hand to Karen's face. 

'Take your hands off her.' Jack's voice was deadly quiet. She glanced over to see Jack struggling against two men, they each had one of his arms, but he still fought. A hand feathered down her throat, she twisted away from him. 'Touch her, and it will be the last mistake you make.' The lethal vehemence of his voice caused a chill to run down her spine. One of the men had secured Jack's wrists to keep his arms behind his back. Still he looked defiant, his eyes hard, his jaw a firm line. 

'Death doesn't always involve the body, my friend. Only if you're lucky.' In less then a second, he could end her life, but she wasn't screaming or crying, wasn't fighting him. 

Karen just stood there, staring at him through hard, challenging eyes. Caros slid a hand along her throat; Jack had never wanted to kill someone as badly in his life as he did now. Jack kept himself from moving. Yet it was hard, damn hard, when his blood pounded through his body screaming with the need to take out the jerk who was touching Karen. A hand to her face, the gentle caress that seemed like one of a lover. Karen reacted so swiftly, so violently, Jack never saw it coming. She slapped Caros hand away and shoved back from him. 

'Don't touch me,' she ground out in a voice Jack had never heard her use before, low and throaty, but laced with deadly intent. He had expected her to be trembling, but she held herself completely still. 

Jack lunged for the man and butted him with his head causing him to stumble backwards. He looked up to see rage cross the man's face and his hand rose as a light flashed outward striking Jack causing the most agonizing pain he'd felt as he slumped to his knees and fell to the floor landing on his side. 'No!' he heard Karen yell as if from a great distance as the edges of his sight darkened. He knew he was losing consciousness. She reached out mentally to steady Jack's convulsing body even as she raced to his sprawled body. She dropped on her knees beside him. His face was white and he wasn't breathing as she began CPR and just as she was growing tired with exertion he coughed and twisted under her hands. 

His eyes opened. 'So....I didn't die,' Jack teased. 

'Not for the lack of trying,' she replied with a quiver in her voice. 

Caros yanked her up and shook her hard. 'Don't you understand child? You can't have him, he must die for my plan to work!' 

'Your plan isn't going to work because I'm not marrying you with or without Jack in the picture. You're an evil man and I won't help you. Kill us both if you want, but nothing will change,' she hissed at him. 

'Then if it must be....' he trailed off ominously. 

'Caros!' 

Karen spun and saw the rest of SG-1 with General Hammond, Janet and the Tok'ra. Liandra stepped forward. 

'You, a weakened infant, intend to challenge me?' he scoffed. 'Me and a few of my friends,' she responded with a feral grin. Around the room F'Larians appeared from the shadows. 

'Did you really think we would leave the Colonel unguarded and vulnerable?' Liandra asked. A snarl sounded from Caros and he vanished from sight. 'Hunt him down!' Liandra commanded as her people took the other two men into custody and removed the restraints from Jack's arms. Janet checked over Jack and then ordered him brought to the infirmary. 'He should be all right with a little rest doctor,' Liandra said. 

'I'll check him over just to be sure,' responded Fraiser. She hurried from the room with her patient as she continued to check him over. 

'Liandra, I'd like a explanation,' demanded General Hammond. 

'Of course General, may we retire to the briefing room?' she asked. SG-1 surrounded Karen, concerned for her safety and she answered their questions as best as she could. 

Trembling, Jack let his head fall back against the pillows. Throwing back the covers, he swung his legs over the side of the bed. He leaned forward to stand and his knees buckled beneath him. Karen swiftly moved forward and caught him around the waist. For an instant they were pressed together as she struggled to prevent his sagging body from falling to the floor. She was soft against him and desire blazed through and with it came a shadow of renewed energy. Before he could gather his wits, she managed to shift him back onto the edge of the bed. She expertly lifted his legs onto the bed, and pushed him back against the pillows. His brief energy faded as he fell back against the pillows. 'I hate feeling so weak and being unable to defend you,' Jack growled. 

'I like the way you growl, O'Neill,' Karen responded. 

'I'm gifted at growling.' He felt a feather-light stroke of her of her hand as energy gently flowed through him and soothed his body and spirit. She felt him in her mind, closer then was comfortable. She wanted to slam the doors and hurl him out but instead she forced herself to accept his demanding male presence as she healed his body and mind. Energy exploded through him, bringing every fiber of his body to life. 

'General,' said Jack as the General entered the infirmary. 'It's my understanding that Caros escaped but the F'Larians will keep an eye out for him,' the General reported. 

'I can assure you that he will be caught sooner or later,' Liandra said as she came to stand at the foot of the bed. 

'Good, then we don't have to worry about him interrupting,' responded Jack. 

'Interrupting what?' asked Daniel as he came into the infirmary with Jonas, Teal'c, Sam and the Tok'Ra. 

'I know I'm supposed to do this on bended knee but I'm sure you'll forgive me for not doing it that way,' Jack teased. 

'Jack...' Karen trailed off. 

'I love you and I want to marry you.' 

'Maybe we should wait until your able to stand,' she suggested. 

'It isn't necessary,' said Liandra. 

'F'Larian marriages involve joining the mind, body and soul, if you do this it's not reversible. We can't go back....ever,' she told them. 

'I don't want to go back,' he murmured and then leaned in to kiss Karen gently. 

'Then do exactly as I say and we'll see if it will work.' Karen helped him sit up and kissed him gently. 'Place a hand on either side of the others face,' Liandra instructed. Karen touched his face hesitantly as if she were afraid to touch him. He lowered his face toward Karen, as his fingertips slid up either side of her face, cupping it like something delicate and breakable. She'd never felt him so tentative, so unsure around her. Then his lips touched hers and she stopped thinking. Karen's hands rose and covered his hands as they cradled her face. 

She ran one hand down the side of Jack's jaw, tracing the shape of his face, ever so gently. He shuddered under the light brush of her hand and the feel of him trembling under her hand brought a soft sound from low in her throat. 

'Open your minds to each other,' Liandra said, they did and his love for Karen poured in like the breath of life itself. She separated her consciousness as she guided Karen to probe his thoughts. She felt a yielding in his mind, almost an embrace. She glimpsed a vision, like the blinding light of a supernova - a vision of unity with another soul such as she'd never known, far beyond any mere joining of two bodies. The light pulled at her, seductive, demanding. Her eyes half closed and her breathing became shallow. 

Jack felt calm and peaceful, he felt a strange and comforting warmth, there was nothing but acceptance. He saw a million stars and Jack felt as if he could reach out and hold them in his hands. They danced about him, whirling faster and faster until one of them filled his vision becoming as vivid as a human soul. Just then he tumbled free into the vastness of space. She exploded into his mind as their minds locked, linking together. There was nothing but sensation. He felt a cool, shimmering wind that was his aura touch hers. The power didn't just build it exploded. For one moment he felt her inside him, through him, as if she were the wind, pure power, pouring through him, like a low level current, a distant hum. His body and hers convulsed in perfect synchronicity. 

In time he was sure her mind would become like white noise in his. How he knew that he didn't know, but at the moment he didn't care. 'Was it good for you?' he quipped as he grinned mischievously at Karen. 

'You're trouble.' She grinned and stroked his cheek lovingly. 

'That's why you love me.' 

'That and much more,' she told him and bent down to kiss him. 

'Colonel, Captain, the regs say....' General Hammond began. 

'General, our people would like to help our allies and to do so we believe we need a SG team of our own. Until we can arrange that the F'Larian government wishes to adopt SG-2,' said Liandra. 

'I'm sure that won't be a problem for the president and we'd be happy to help,' said General Hammond. 

'Well until then, why don't you all get out and let my patients rest,' said Fraiser. 

Everyone offered their congrats and Daniel said when Jack was up and around they'd have his bachelor party. Liandra suggested returning to F'Lar for a more formal wedding and Jack suggested calling Michael to let him know about his new son. 

Karen smiled. 'In time guys. I know mom will want to be at the wedding and dad has dibs on handing me over. I want an Earth wedding for those who can't go to F'Lar and my parents are definitely coming for any wedding,' she chided. 

'Michael's going to love the Stargate,' quipped Jack. 

'And why shouldn't he? He's his daughter's father after all,' she teased. 

'I enjoy torturing people under the guise of creativity.' James Morrison, Actor Col. McQueen SAAB, Lewis Prey, Col. Devin Freedom. 

* * *

Close this window or Back to the Refuge 

© 2004 ) Please send comments to the author! 

* * *


End file.
